1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axle for an instrument, in particular, for the main axle of a postage meter machine with a rotary printing cylinder.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Postage meter machines commercially available with a rotary printing cylinder incorporate a main axle which supports the printing cylinder. For setting of the meter stamp with the value numerals in the printing cylinder, there are employed for example gear racks disposed at the main axle, which gear racks during a stand still of the printing cylinder are movable by a mechanical drive. Such an axle and instrument has been taught in Hasler Mitteilungen, Vol. 25 (1966) Issue 2, pp. 29-36, and in particular FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate such a main axle schematically. In a practical embodiment, the main axle represents a fairly complicated component which is conventionally produced by milling and cutting of the raw material and thus is correspondingly expensive.